The invention relates to an apparatus and method for determining an individual""s orientation with respect to the Earth when buried in snow or mud.
At present, persons buried in the snow or elsewhere are frequently unable to determine the direction of the surface. Avalanche victims have been found after having dug through ten feet of snow parallel to the surface. Other victims have been found deceased after having obviously been conscious for several hours while buried. The only existing method for determining the direction of the surface is to expectorate saliva and try to determine which direction the saliva moves as a result of gravity.
The present invention provides a self-illuminated attitude indicator optimized for use by persons buried in snow or mud. A further feature of the invention is the method of using a small self-illuminating attitude indicator to determine the upward direction, thereby permitting the buried person to most quickly extricate themselves from the snow or mud. An optional feature of the present invention is the use of a liquid which also may be used as a dye marker in snow or ice.